All the Walls Between
by Rowan Cookie
Summary: When Loki is taken Tony starts to realize just a how much he is willing to do for the god, especially when it comes to saving him. Frostiron.


The sun shone through the windows at Stark Tower, illuminating the sleeping figure lying across the bed. Loki stirred slightly before letting out a yawn and stretching his arms out. It was nice to be waking up in a large bed next to somebody he…liked. However Loki's eyes snapped open when he realised that his arm hadn't hit anyone. He rolled over to see that the spot beside him in the bed was empty.

"Jarvis?" Loki snapped, sitting up right, "Where's Tony?"

"He's in a meeting, Miss Potts called him an hour ago and told him that he better 'get his ass over there' or she will not be held responsible for her actions," Loki smiled slightly to himself, hearing Jarvis say that sounded weird. "Mr Stark would also like me to tell you that there are pancakes in the fridge,"

"Brilliant," Loki replied, climbing out of bed and picking his shirt up off the floor.

Once he'd put his clothes on and changed them into a new outfit Loki walked out of the bedroom and headed down to the kitchen.

He'd been sleeping with Tony for just over a year now. His original plan upon his escape from Asgard had been to kill all of the Avengers, starting with Iron Man however when he had arrived Tony had seduced him and the two of them had slept together instead. After that Loki frequently visited Tony, the two of them would mess about, have sex and then Loki would leave but recently that pattern had changed. A lot of the time Loki stayed the entire night and sometimes they didn't even have sex, they just sat around and chatted. This worried Loki more than he cared to admit, he didn't want to form strong emotions, he didn't want to get attached. It seemed like a dangerous idea.

Loki opened the fridge door and peered inside. It was relatively empty, Jarvis obviously hadn't ordered the shopping yet. But there was still a plate of pancakes on one of the shelves. He took the plate out then opened a cupboard to search for syrup,

"Jarvis?" He called out but there was no reply, "Jarvis?"

"He can't help you now," A voice came from the shadows. Loki's head snapped around,

"You disabled Jarvis? Very impressive," he mused, trying to hide his fear. He thought his best plan at the moment was to play the villain everyone thought he was,

"Mr Stark needs to improve his security," the voice sniffed,

"Umm," Loki agreed as he slipped a knife off of the counter behind him and slipped it into the back of his pants, "I got in here after all,"

"You did," the voice said but there was a dangerous mocking tone to it, "however I think you were invited," Loki took a few steps forward,

"Why would I, of all people, be invited into Iron Man's home?"

"He likes you," the voice stated simply. Loki scoffed but his heart was hammering against his chest, "I don't know why but he care for you and he will come for you!" At that moment something sharp was stuck into Loki's neck,

"Oww!" he cried before he could stop himself, he spun around, drawing out his knife as he did so and tried to thrust it into his attackers face however they dodged out of the way. The attacker was a small girl dressed entirely in black. He cursed himself internally for not hearing her creep up on him. He lunged with the knife again and prepared to draw up his magic however when he reached for it nothing came!

All of a sudden he could feel his eyelids getting heavy and his knees starting to buckle.

"What did you do?" Loki gasped, the girl smiled,

"Goodnight Mr Laufeyson," she said as Loki fell to the floor.

Just before Loki's eyes slide shut another pair of feet came to join the girl standing in front of him,

"We have him," the voice said.

-x-

Tony glanced around the table to check that nobody was looking at him before he slipped his phone out of his pocket and checked it under the desk. There was a text from an unknown number waiting for him when he unlocked his phone. He frowned before opening it. It simply said:

'We have something of yours'

Tony abruptly stood up, causing everyone to turn and stare at him,

"Something's come up," he said hastily. Pepper was about to reprimand him but she stopped when she saw the fear in his eyes. She nodded and Tony turned and headed out of the room.

Tony ran down and stairs, out the building and jumped into his car,

"Jarvis!" he cried, plugging his phone in so he could talk to the AI, "Jarvis what's going on?"

"Three people got into the tower and took Mr Laufeyson," Jarvis replied,

"HOW‽"

"One of them managed to take out my systems," Jarvis explained, "I was only down for ten minutes but when I got back online the attackers and Mr Laufeyson were gone." Tony let out a frustrated groan,

"Analyse the text they sent me, analyse everything! I need all the information you can get on where Loki might be."

Tony hastily parked his car in his garage before running upstairs towards his lab.

"Give me everything you've got Jar," Tony cried as he stormed in,

"I believe I have found the three people responsible for Mr Laufeyson's kidnapping,"

"Go on," Tony hissed, it was annoying him how calm Jarvis was being even though it was him who had programmed Jarvis that way. After a second Jarvis projected a short video tape of three people, two woman and man, walking into the lobby of Stark Tower.

"Two minutes after they arrived my systems went down and when I came back online they were gone,"

"Not the strongest evidence," Tony muttered in frustration,

"No but I am currently running facial recognition on them." At that moment Tony's phone started ringing,

"Trace it," Tony ordered Jarvis before answering it,

"Tony Stark," said a voice at the other end of the line before he could get a word in, "How lovely to finally talk to you,"

"Really? I can't say I feel the same,"

"Of course not but even so we have business to discus,"

"Do we?" Tony hissed, "I have no business to do with you,"

"You do if you wish to see your precious godling again," normally Tony would have laughed at the name 'godling' but now it just filled him with hate, nobody was allowed to call Loki names but him,

"That sounds like blackmail not business," Tony hissed, there was a harsh laugh from the other end of the line,

"A technicality, but yes. You have a reputation for hacking into SHIELD," Tony snorted,

"You need to keep up with the times, SHIELD doesn't exist anymore, they dumped everything online,"

"That's what you were supposed to think but Director Fury kept a few files behind, ones not saved on their main server. You will find and bring us the file named 'Project TAHITI' if you don't I think it's fairly obvious what will happen. I'll be in touch Mr Stark," with that they hung up.

Tony stared at his phone for a few seconds before throwing it at the wall.

-x-

Loki let out a groan, he had a headache and he felt cold all over. He went to curl in on himself but his eyes snapped open when he realised he couldn't move.

"Good morning Mr Laufeyson," came a voice from somewhere to Loki's left, he rolled his head to see a middle aged woman standing at a desk wearing a white lab coat. "Don't worry you were only out for about an hour," she said.

Sluggishly Loki looked down his body to see that he was lying on a long, metal table. There were metal cuffs around his wrists and ankles keeping him strapped down. There was also something sticking into his neck and something was wrapped around it, just tight enough for it to be uncomfortable. He could feel something under his shirt, stuck over his chest, there was a blood pressure cuff wrapped around his arm, although it wasn't inflated, and an IV was stuck in him.

"Where am I?" Loki asked slowly,

"That is none of your concern," the woman said as she busied herself pouring something into a test tube,

"I wake up chained to a table in a strange place, the last thing I remember is being attacked…" Loki trailed off as everything came flooding back, "Where am I?" he asked again more firmly, the woman just smiled though,

"It doesn't matter how many times you ask, I'm not going to tell you," Loki scowled at her and reached for his magic, preparing to strike only nothing came, his magic reserve was empty just like at the tower,

"What did you do?" Loki cried, causing the woman to chuckle,

"All you need to know is that you are here to ensure that Mr Stark does exactly as we tell him," Loki bit his lip, Tony, they were doing this to get to Tony,

"You have a god in your lab and you're using him as blackmail material?"

"For now," the woman said, "if Mr Stark takes his time though I might persuade Dr Charmers that there are better uses for you."

-x-

Tony looked at his smashed phone laying on the floor,

"Please tell me you got a trace," he sighed at Jarvis,

"I'm sorry Sir, they hung up before the trace was complete,"

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE‽"

"Even the most state of the art tracing program still takes time," Tony let out a cry,

"Keep going," Tony hissed, "Try everything, hack into cameras! Run facial recognition! Analyse that phone call! Do whatever is needed but track those people down! We need to get Loki back!"

"And what are you going to do sir?"

"I'm going to look into Project TAHITI."

For the next few hours Tony trawled through all of the data he'd stolen from SHIELD when Loki had first come to Earth. He found a few references to TAHITI but not an actual file.

"Please tell me you have some good news Jarvis," Tony sighed, running his hands though his hair, it had been too long since Loki had been taken and Tony had no idea how long it would be until they started hurting Loki, he guessed the fact that they hadn't called yet was a good sign.

"I have identified two of the three assailants that broke into Stark Tower and kidnapped Mr Laufeyson,"

"Who are they?"

"Miss Anabel Walters and Mr Thomas Davis, both of them work for the Dexter security firm,"

"Dexter security firm," Tony repeated, "Do you think it was them that took Loki?"

"I think it's more likely that they are working for the people who did."

-x-

Loki scrunched his eyes closed, his entire body was aching and he was starting to feel sleepy.

He'd worked out that his magic was being suppressed by a liquid being injected into his neck.

"Dr Prince," somebody said, walking into the lab,

"Dr Charmers," the woman who'd been watching over Loki stuttered, "What can I do for you?"

"I think it's time we started the next phase of our plan," the doctor said, Loki strained his neck to see a tall doctor with thick brown hair standing by the door,

"Have you spoken to Mr Stark?" Dr Prince asked,

"I'm about to," Prince nodded,

"I'll get started," she said.

"What's phase two?" Loki asked once Dr Charmers had left,

"Wouldn't you like to know," Prince sneered, walking over Loki with a needle. Loki eyed her worriedly,

"I think you should tell me," he said. Prince just smiled before sticking the needle in Loki's arm and drawing some blood.

-x-

Tony pulled up the webpage for Dexter security firm, it didn't take him long to hack into their server.

"Anabel Walters," he muttered as he typed the name in, he need to know who she and Thomas Davis were working for, if he could find that out he could hopefully find Loki.

His phone started to ring just as the page started to load,

"Jarvis," he said, silently telling his to try tracing the phone call, before picking it up,

"How are you getting on with finding our file?" The man at the other end of the phone said,

"Found some references to it but not the actual file," Tony said, he wanted to shout at the man, ask him about Loki, he needed something, anything, but he knew he needed to keep the man talking long enough for Jarvis to get a trace on him,

"You're obviously not trying hard enough then," the man said,

"And what about you?" Tony asked, "How hard are you trying?"

"To keep you motivated? Oh very," the man drawled, "In fact I just ordered my head doctor to go to phase two,"

"And what's that?"

"Nothing to series, just a couple of tests,"

"What tests?" Tony asked, trying to keep his voice level even though his heart was pounding in his chest,

"Nothing much, run a few tests on his blood and skin tissue, I'm sure we could learn so much from it, it is alien after all," Tony gritted his teeth, his patience was starting to wear thin, he needed Loki back now,

"What else are you going to do to him?"

"Well that depends on you,"

"Of course it does,"

"You have two hours to get the file and if you fail the tests we start running on Loki will become a little more serious,"

"How will you know if I have the file or not?"

"We will call you," the man replied simply before hanging up.

"The call was made from a pay phone from the outskirts of New York," Jarvis said without prompting, "It's near several warehouses all owned by a Dr William Chambers who it would appear both Miss Walters and Mr Davis work for," Tony turned back to the computer screen to see that Jarvis was right, "I have also determined that the other attacker was Miss Macey Ford,"

"Is she working for Charmers as well?"

"It would appear that she is currently unemployed however she has a reputation as a hacker." Tony took a deep breath and nodded before standing up.

"Prepare a flight path Jarvis," he said, "Then look into this Dr Chambers."

Tony ran down the stairs to his lab two steps at a time, there was already a suit waiting for him when he arrived. He stumbled into it as quickly as possible then flew out of the window.

-x-

Loki looked at a row of nine test tubes on the desk nearest to him. All of them contained his blood. There was some more of his blood under a microscope that Dr Prince was leaning over,

"Your blood is just fascinating," she said, "It's like nothing I've ever seen before,"

"Oh so you want to talk now," Loki snapped, "We've been here for who knows how many hours but you want to start talking to me now,"

"It so bright, it makes our mortal blood look so dull,"

"Well I am a God and everything," Loki muttered.

-x-

Tony could see a cluster of five warehouses in the distance those had to be the ones Jarvis had been on about,

"Sir," Jarvis's voice crackled, "Dr William Chambers owns a small pharmaceutical company and two months ago he hired Dexter security firm to be his protection,"

"He has to have something to do with Loki,"

"It certainly looks that way," Tony nodded as he started a scan of the buildings, looking for life in any of them,

"The second warehouse has lots of activity," Jarvis reported. Tony's eyes narrowed and he started to march towards it.

He didn't even try the door when he reached it, he just blasted it open. Instantly there were people pointing guns at him,

"Freeze!" One of the men yelled,

"No," Tony snapped. One of the men fired their gun and the bullet bounced off Tony's suit, "Ok, you can die first." A flap opened the suit and six bullets flew each, each of them hit one of the guards and they all fell down. Tony then stepped over them and headed deeper into the building.

-x-

Dr Prince looked up from her work when she heard all the shouts coming from outside, she glanced over at Loki who was staring at the door with interest,

"Looks like somebodies here for you," she said,

"Yes and it seems they didn't bring whatever it was you wanted,"

"Hmm," Prince sighed, "It does look that way."

-x-

Tony strode towards a set of doors all marked 'lab', Loki had to be in there. He was nearly at the end of the building. He walked over and wrenched the door open.

Tony found himself standing in a white lab, there were desks in neat rows all leading down the room then there at the back, on top of a metal table was Loki. As quickly as he could Tony made his way to the god and knelt down beside him,

"Are you Ok?" he asked, removing the front of his helmet,

"You took your time," Loki smiled weakly,

"Well they didn't make you the easiest thing to track down,"

"You still came though,"

"Of course I did." Tony looked Loki up and down, he looked relatively unharmed aside from…Was that a collar around his neck?

Tony stood up and took a step back,

"Let's get you out of here," he said before raising his arm and firing at Loki's bonds. They instantly fell away and Loki reached up and pulled the collar from around his neck. He turned it over in his hands. There was tubing running around the inside of it containing a pale blue liquid.

Tony watched Loki with interest,

"What does it do?" he asked,

"It blocks my magic," Loki replied. Tony glanced down at the collar, a few years ago he would have given anything to get his hands on something like that but now…Tony could see fear in Loki's eyes, the hatred for anything that made he feel so weak and it made him feel sick.

"It's such a wonderful concoction isn't it?" Came a voice from behind them, Tony turned to see Dr Prince peeking out from over one of the desks, "By far the greatest achievement of my career. I created the thing that took out a god,"

"Well you wouldn't be the first to do that," Tony said, "The Hulk's done it. So I believe have Darcy Lewis and Jane Foster. How she got Thor to date her after that I will never now,"

"You know I thought you'd be a bit more upset that we kidnapped your boyfriend,"

"Oh I am," Tony said chirpily, "Hence why I'm talking to you right now, I'm giving him time to get in position," at that moment Loki stabbed a knife into Prince's back. She let out a scream and fell to the ground.

Tony and Loki both stared at the doctor for a moment,

"We still have somebody we need to take care of," Tony said,

"You go," Loki said, dropping the small knife and taking a step back, "That stuff is still in my system and I'm not much use without my magic,"

"Are you serious?" Tony cried, "You just killed that doctor with nothing more than a piece of medical equipment," Loki shrugged,

"You go," he said again, "I have something I need to do here." Tony nodded before hurrying out of the door.

Loki did a quick sweep of the room before walking over to the test tubes that contained his blood. He couldn't leave it here, his blood was far too valuable and he couldn't afford it falling into the wrong hands. He considered throwing it down the sink but he still felt like that was a risk so instead he slipped the tubes into his pocket, he could depose of them later.

-x-

Tony headed down a small corridor just next to the labs, it was long and thin and there was only one door right at the end. Cautiously Tony opened the door to find himself standing a reception room.

"Don't shot me!" A young woman cried, Tony turned to see someone standing behind a desk at the far corner of the room,

"Where is he?" Tony cried, "Tell me where Dr Charmers is and I won't shoot you,"

"Through there," the woman cried, "that's his office," Tony nodded,

"While I'm in there can you download as much information as possible on to this," Tony pulled a lever on his suit and a memory stick popped out. He passed it to the woman before blasting the door down. Tony stormed into the office, it was small with a large wooden in a middle of it.

"Mr Stark," a man who was presumably Dr Charmers said as he regarded Tony calmly,

"You're very relaxed for somebody who's about to die,"

"I'm not about to die Mr Stark," Charmers chortled, "now did you bring the file Project TAHITI?"

"No," Tony replied, raising his hand to fire at the doctor,

"Such a shame. I take it you know what it is?"

"No and I don't care," Tony replied,

"It brings people back from the dead, I'd have thought that you of all people would have looked into it," Tony slowly lowered his arm,

"And why's that?"

"Because I-" all of a sudden a something whizzed past Tony's head and embedded itself in Dr Charmers.

Tony turned around to see Loki standing in the doorway,

"You ready to go?" he asked,

"Yeah," Tony muttered, taking one last look at Charmers before following Loki out of the door.

-x-

Loki flopped down on the bed as soon as they arrived back at Stark Tower.

"Welcome home Mr Laufeyson," Jarvis said, Loki smiled slightly at the word 'home'. Was this his home? It certainly felt more like home then the small flat he lived in. "You had Mr Stark quite worried today,"

"Did I now?" Loki replied, turning to look at Tony who was standing by the bedroom door.

"Of course you did," Tony said, coming to sit down next to Loki.

Loki smiled, it was only just beginning to sink in, the fact that Tony Stark had come to save him. He could have easily left Loki alone in the hands of those people but he didn't. Tony actually cared enough about him to come and rescue him.

"Thank you," Loki breathed, curling up to hug Tony,

"What for?"

"Rescuing me,"

"You don't need to thank me for that." Tony said, hugging Loki back.

"Yes I do," Loki said pulling away from the hug. Tony smiled slightly before leaning down and kissing Loki,

"Tomorrow maybe," he said, climbing of the bed, "right now you need to rest, that potion is still in your system" Loki sighed but allowed himself to be manoeuvred into the bed.

"I love you," Loki muttered as Tony turned to leave. Tony froze for a second before turning back to Look at Loki who had already curled up under the duvet and closed his eyes.

"I love you too," he finally replied before leaving Loki to sleep.


End file.
